The Colours of Kara and Lee
by CMemlovr
Summary: The intricacies of Kara and Lee's relationship told through colour (or at least, me attempting to do it justice!). Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Red**

Red hot, molten anger curls through Kara at the sight of Lee _frakking _Adama in Galactica's hangar, acting like the frakking CAG. Glaring at Lee with disdain, she feels her rage unfurl into more – grief, an ancient sadness that permeates deep within her, and a slight twinge of arousal flow through her. She can't deny the attraction any more than she can deny the fury bubbling through her – rage at lee for acting like a motherfrakker to the Old Man, and disdain at Lee for not being Zak. Mostly, she hates Lee because she hates herself for secretly loving him – a love that fills her with undeniable guilt.

**Black**

When Kara wakes in Lee's arms, she realises her mistake – her stupidity. Darkness roils within her, and she wants nothing more than to kick herself for allowing this brief respite between herself and Lee. They would never work! After all, she killed his brother, and that would surface in every argument – no matter how much he "loves" her now. Slinking away from Lee while he looks so peaceful makes her feel like a rotten skank, but she can't face him when he wakes, can't admit that the best thing that ever happened to her was also the greatest mistake of her life. Moving away from Lee lying in the grass, Kara feels a leaden weight on her chest as she thinks of what she has to do. Thinking about Sam, she realises that she has to make her choice – and after all she went through to rescue him, she owes him her love and loyalty. In all truth, the choice has been made for her.

**Grey**

_Whilst Roslin waits for one Adama, Kara waits patiently for the other. Not to rescue her, of course. She, the great and mighty Starbuck, needs no rescuing – only an opening for escape. The cold glint of the chopsticks in her hand winks at her cruelly, and she waits for her opening._

The cold grey of the bulkhead stands unyielding behind her muscled frame, a stark contrast to Lee's feverish, heated and unyielding hips pinning hers to the bulkhead. Their lips move together seamlessly, passionate and ferocious – aware that their actions are oh-so wrong, and yet so undoubtedly right. He detaches, sucking her neck and collarbone instead, peppering wet, hot kisses along its slope. She moans gracelessly, and thanks the Lords that nobody can hear her yielding to Lee so intimately. That Dee and Sam are as far away as possible.

**Yellow**

Bright sparks explode before Lee's eyes, and satisfaction fills him, leaving his body warm and sated. Beside him, Kara lies snuggled into his side, surprisingly affectionate. He smiles briefly, and this becomes a full-fledged grin as he realises that what he's wanted all along – for his brazen, blonde-haired love to be in his arms – has finally happened. In that moment, he is totally and utterly complete. Even if there is only grass underneath his naked back.

Dazzling yellow hues blind him as he stares in abject horror at the destruction of Kara's viper. Tears well up in his eyes, partially in an attempt to soothe the burn, and the rest, well…he loved her.

"_Just let me go, Lee." _ - What the hell did she mean?! That she wanted to commit suicide?! A sob wrenches through him, yanking his hear into his mouth as he yells after her, gazing helplessly at the debris crashing away from the remains of her viper. For a moment, he loses himself to grief, forgets that he too is in danger, and for a brief but dark second, he wonders whether he should follow Kara into the shadowy and abysmal world that is death. Shuddering, he realises that he has a duty to the fleet, and so he numbly pilots his way back to Galactica, convincing himself that he will mourn her properly later.

"_She's gone, Dad, Kara's gone."_

Gentle tears fall from his face onto his viper console, and for the first time, he doesn't care who in the frakking CIC can hear him sobbing.

_**Hey guys! So, I got a request from Tel Nok shock to do a similar fic as **_**Colours _but for Lee and Kara, so...here it is (or my attempt, anyway!) This will probably be a two-three shot, depending on when I get the colours done :) _**

**_Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it - and if you did, please leave a review! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brown**

_Staring into her coffee mug, Kara watches the swirling dark brown liquid pensively. She blows on it slightly before raising the mug to her lips and taking a sip. Wincing slightly from the gods-awful taste assaulting her tongue, she barely notices Lee as he enters the room. Catching sight of him, guilt plagues her movements and she can't help but think of what she's done to him, even if it happened so very long ago. He stops her roughly, confronting –no, assaulting – her about what happened with the nuggets. Before either of them can stop the rapidly escalating "heated discussion", the conversation has become both intensely frosty and personal. Wounded by his words, Kara retreats into herself and goes on the offensive – the only way she knows how to defend herself._

_Frustrated and tired, Lee does the only thing he can do under the circumstances – he runs to his father._

_Truthfully, neither of them is pleased with the state of the nuggets - in fact, they're so far past grass-green, they're practically dirt-brown._

Covered in brown muck and trembling with heart-wrenching pain, Kara has never looked more beautiful to Lee. Concern etches itself across his features, but his primary focus is simply and purely his relief and love for Starbuck. Merely seeing her there, lying on the stretcher and swearing like a sailor is enough for him – enough to convince him of her vitality – of the life within her. She swipes a hand across her forehead, clearing her fringe furiously and mercilessly from her green eyes.

"Wow, when you take a souvenir, you don't screw around!" he exclaims, the relief colouring his tone evident.

Her reply is in jest, but the pain is now gripping her too fiercely for her to notice anything but its pulsating presence. So preoccupying is the pain, that Kara misses the look of adoration flooding Lee's eyes at the sight of her live and moving body.

**Black**

Lee stares at the bleak, black surroundings of Earth, and feels a fugue of depression and desperation descend upon him. Looking for some sign of life, some sign of comfort from Kara, he turns his eyes towards her and finds her to be just as despaired as he is. He followed her blindly, loved her madly, and probably always would. However, not for the first time, she just didn't pan out.

The plume of smoke stretches away from Kara's human body in a pillar – an impenetrable physical manifestation of her grief, despair and utter loneliness. She stares at it miserably, so confused about her supposed "destiny", and what finding her body _really _means. A howl of grief shakes through her body, leaving behind tremors of remorse, anguish and rage. Flowing on a constant loop in her mind the question, 'if that's me, then what am I?' resounds loudly, nagging her constantly – winding her slowly. Could she really be the 'harbinger of death'? These thoughts taunt her madly, and she attempts to release herself from their grip. The same melancholic thoughts swirl in her mind, and she thinks to herself that perhaps the entire time she had been lead to Earth to find her body and accept her fate, not to find the new home for Humanity. Perhaps, she was simply a selfish metaphysical manifestation of the original Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace. Perhaps, Roslin was right.

In this moment of utter grief and confusion, not even thoughts of Lee could save her from herself. Finally, she knows the meaning of complete isolation.

_**Hey everyone, thanks for waiting so patiently - I promise that I'll get all the colours done soon, and I will probably do more than three chapters at this rate... On a side note, I will be revisiting colours in this series, so if you feel there's more to explore with one colour - let me know! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a review! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**White**

She paints furiously, blending, slashing and slicing with colour. Kara stares resignedly at her blue-red-yellow monstrosity – the same image that has haunted her since childhood. She gazes at it angrily for a moment longer, before grabbing the white paint and slapping it to the wall violently – white the colour of purity, covering her sin. Caught up in destroying her own creation, she does not notice – doesn't pay any mind – to the creeping male shadow slinking towards her from behind, stopping her hand from continuing its futile movements of desecration. She turns, so aroused that she really only expects one person – Le-oben?!

Like some cosmic pun, she is instead entangled with and embraced by Leoben – and is enjoying her tumble in white paint _very _much. White, the colour of purity, colours her madness.

Waking with a start, she feels guilty for dreaming of - and enjoying – a Cylon's company in the basest of ways. Her mind flutters to Lee for a heartbeat, thinking of how – yet again – his marriage is in dire straits. The poor fool. And yet, for once, she feels no jealousy towards Dee for possessing that which she cannot. No anger at Lee for refusing to cheat. Just, loneliness.

_On a backdrop of white, she is the conspicuous speck of grey that stands surrounded, and yet completely isolated._

**Silver**

The chain of her tags rubs gently against her sweaty neck. She lifts the charred tags in her hand before her eyes, confusion caressing Kara's features, darkened by anger and fear. Staring on with little attention, she turns the paradox hat is her own being over in her mind. Swaying peacefully, the tags sway as they are pushed by air currents, and Kara glares at them with disgust for complicating her already-complex life. For creating an even greater rift between herself and Lee. She hates Baltar for exposing her – all for the sake of his frakking religion, no less. Footsteps rouse her from her thoughts, and Kara realises that she has been sitting motionless in one of the causeways for nearly an hour in an attempt to hide from the rest of Galactica. This new information about herself has only frakked up their relationship further. She just so frustrates and perplexed – she just wants him – wants a simplicity that allows them to become a 'them'. When Baltar ousted her secret, Kara could see the pain in Lee's eyes, could see that he thought she had picked that fral-weasel Baltar over him. Again.

Lee sits alone in his quarters, hair dripping quietly onto the floor, mulling over Baltar's recent revelation about Kara. He supposes that the knowledge should force them apart – further than the slim silver band she wears around her neck already has – but he can't help thinking about her with the same longing and desire as usual. Even if she is an 'angel', she is still _his _loveable frak-up. If he's honest with himself, Lee knows that there is no hope of any relationship between them, even if it weren't for the obtrusive silver barrier hanging from her ivory neck.

**Blue**

His azure eyes meet her evergreens across the bars she stands behind so expertly.

"What's the charge this time?" he asks, half amused, half exasperated at his friend's antics.

"Striking a superior asshole," she replies cheekily.

"And I bet you've been waiting _all _day to use that one," he replies, amused.

"Most of the afternoon, yeah," she boasts, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Too soon, their talk becomes serious, and mentions of Zak's name sends Lee into darkness, his eyes becoming molten sapphire through anger. He leaves her sitting in the brig - storming out like a petulant child – leaving Kara with the blue imprint of his eyes in her mind, and scorning their very existence. Hating him for making her love him. Hating the guilt that he makes her feel with each longing stare – with each hungry gaze that roams that little bit lower each time it passes over his frame.

Swaying teasingly in her sky blue dress, Kara is the picture of utter sexiness and mischief – wrapped into one gorgeous bundle. And Lee can't keep his eyes off her – no matter how hard he tries. Smiling in the low light, his teeth glint just enough for Starbuck to find it charming. A lame comment about the state of her knee is passed, and Kara grins – full of flirtatious confidence, and stalking as many prey as possible. Although right now, a dance with Lee sounds…perfect.

Later that evening, as Kara sees the dress pool on the floor beside Baltar's hastily shucked off clothing, guilt rides through her in cool blue waves – how often had she wished that she could do this very deed with Lee? And instead, she is acting like the stupid frak-up she always is – and is about to sleep with the ship's most reputed playboy and current Vice-President – Gaius Frakkin' Baltar.

She knows that she'll regret this deeply come morning.

**Green**

The grassy plains stretch before him, and for all his talk of doing frak-all once humanity has found a home, Lee can't possibly imagine ignoring the exciting new prospects facing him. Squinting into the sunlight, his eyes follow the raptor's path for a few lingering seconds before finding Kara's evergreens almost boring into his soul. He talks to her properly for what feels like the first time in months, his face lighting up with a boyish grin that is almost child-like with eagerness. And then suddenly, she's gone. Of course, the invincible Starbuck who knew no rules and no bounds has been missing for quite some time, the fall maturing her slightly, her death leaving behind a broken woman in search of peace and fulfilment. He hopes for her sake that if she's finally gone this time, it's because she has found what she was looking for. Because she has found peace.

Still, he can't help but feel a twinge of sadness at the finality of her loss. This time – this time there's no turning back or sudden resurrections – he can feel it. In response to his question, the wind blows back, ruffling his hair – and deep within himself, he knows that although her body is gone, she is still with him. Always.

New Caprica was a bitch, a grey, dreary bitch of a time. But that shred of green – the one instance of light amongst the grey, with Lee on the green summer grass kept her going. Though she 'loved' Sam, she would always have a soft spot – a secret yearning – for Lee Adama, no matter how stupid it was.

Leaving him on the grassy plains by himself had been both the hardest and easiest decision of her life. She would always love him, and though she wanted immediate reciprocation, she knows that the only way to succeed is to wait for him to return to her. Thus, she departed, peaceful at last.

_**I'm sorry it's been so long! Thank you for reading this chapter, and if you enjoyed it, please review! Thanks to Tel Nokshock and Guest for reviewing last chapter - and thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter! I hope you liked it :) **_


End file.
